Harvesting Snow
by kinoko182
Summary: A prequel/short story to Simple taking place exactly two years before Simple's events. Aaron and Clarise centered with Break at the end. Rated T for animal birthing scene.


**{A/N}: Ok this is supposed to be sort of a prequel taking place about two years before the events of Simple. Why did I do this instead of update Simple you ask? Because I had to write it for a history project of mine (which is due TOMORROW!) But it's ok because I'm done with it! ;) Haha, I don't slack off! (If only I can say the same with pre-algebra) God I hate the person who invented it…oh well moving on. Like I said before, this is supposed to serve as a prequel all done in Aaron's point of view. This is the first time I wrote something for Aaron (Clarise's brother) so it was pretty cool to write :). If you liked it please tell me what you think of it. ****Also the horse terms that are on here should be accurate, if not you could correct me on them. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PANDORA HEARTS OR ANY OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

* * *

_Harvesting Snow_

* * *

"So, you disciplined her…is that what you're saying?" Nathan concluded. Not botherin' to respond, I continued to look at the fallin' snow out the window of his office. Seein' that I wasn't goin' to talk back, he gave up and tossed his hand in the air in defeat; takin' refuge in his chair. After a moment of silence he finally spoke again.

"You know Aaron…I know I'm not one to enter into personal affairs but I've known both you and Clarise for quite some time. Since we were children practically and…I just can't help but wonder why you still treat her as if she were a toddler. I don't know if you've realized it yet but, Clarise is a young woman now. So what if a couple of boys from town flirt with her. Hell, I'm even surprised that she still hasn't found a beau yet! And with her looks, she most definitely shou-,"

"I'm sorry are we done?" I cut him off, turnin' over to him. His mouth, still agape from when he was speakin', calmly then clamped shut. "As much as I would love to discuss my little sister with you I'd rather get back to work if I may," I then said, glarin' straight into his eyes. Nathan didn't flinch and glared right back at me. But then after a few seconds he gave up once again. "Of course Aaron, you're dismissed," he said. And with that, I left his office without sayin' another word.

888

To be honest, I really didn't want to go back to the work. In fact, I didn't feel like doin' anythin' involvin' the stables. All I wanted was to go home, drink a mug of hot cider and lay down in my bed. To let peace be and keep bein', was that too much to ask for? But of course, if I said I was goin' to go back to work, I would do just that. As I approached the paddocks, I saw a group of young stable hands huddlin' together over by the mare's corral. They seemed to be talkin' amongst themselves about somethin'; all in hushed tones and what not. So as curiosity would have it, I strode over to where they were and see what was going on. Shaun Marks, one of the boys who was standin' there turned around to face me. Without havin' to say anythin', he nodded over to what they were lookin' at. Weeko, the old russet mare that had been on this property for as long as I could remember, was taking position to give birth. I didn't know that she pregnant in first place. Though havin' seen her foul so many times, it didn't seem like a big deal.

"Is this what ya'll are huddled for?" I asked Shaun. "Y'all do know that that's nothin' facinatin' right?"

"You don't understand sir," said Shaun, shaking his head. "That's the 6th time she's gotten inta' position this mornin'. Ya can't even see nothin' comin' out of er'," he explained. As I looked over a second time, the old mare's legs started to kick about in her space but then settle down after a few seconds. Not thinkin' much of it though, I shrugged it off, assumin' it would eventually pass like it always did. After all, even if she was havin' trouble foulin', she's been doin' it for almost twenty-three years. What harm could possibly befall her?

"Look boys, ole' Weeko's been at this one too many times. If she's skilled at anythin', it's foulin'. Hell, she's dam to about half the horses here! So there's nothin' worry about, now ya'll head on back to work before the boss sees ya, ya hear?" I commanded. Hesitant, they all then went back to their places, all except for Shaun. "You really think she'll be ok sir?" he asked me; worry etching his tone. Smilin' I put my hand over his shoulder. "Of course boy! Since when have I ever told you wrong?" I teased.

"Well sir-,"

"You know what, don't even answer that," I chuckled, wavin' my hand.

"Ha, ha, ha…so…I saw that you were called inta' the boss's quarters this mornin'," Shaun said, smirkin' idiotically.

"Yep," I nodded my head reluctantly. "What of it?" I asked him. As we were walkin' side by side, I couldn't catch the look on his face, yet I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was itchin' to say somethin'. And God help me I really did not want to hear it.

"Well…it was cause you caught Clarise with Pete and Johnse last night was it?" he finished.

"Look Shaun, I'ma be real honest with you. But only because I don't wanna hear any rebukin', especially from someone younger than me, ya understand?" I ruled, stoppin' the boy in his tracks. "What I do with my sister, whether people here see it as good or bad, reasonable or unreasonable; is my business. I don't care what others think or what they're opinions are. I can handle mine on my own," I told him.

"I understand sir but, nothin' bad happened. I don't know if you saw me but I was there too and we just so happened to run into her at the market. We were just playin' around. Nothin' happened, we was just talkin' is all,"

"I understand Shaun, though at this point in time, it don't matter," I shook my head.

"All I wanted to say was…ya didn't have to embarrass her like that. It's not like she's one of the town whores," he muttered.

"And I know that! Believe me I do, it's just that…well-?" I paused. He then looked at me with puppy dog eyes, almost as if he was beggin' me to understand something. I looked away from him as I began to walk towards the inner stables. "It's grown up business Shaun, a kid like you wouldn't understand," I flicked my wrist. I didn't hear him say anythin' back as I walked away. Now it wasn't like I wanted to shut the boy down, but what else could I have said? I wasn't lyin' to him; after all, the problem really wasn't somethin' a child should listen to or try to comprehend. To be honest, I didn't think anyone outside myself would be able to understand. And I guess that was what had me on edge the most.

888

Before I knew it, the rest of the day had already gone. The field work had been done just like always and everyone had gone into town to take a breather for the night. But all the while everyone else had been relieved of their duties, Weeko, who still hadn't pushed out her babe, stood there squealin' restlessly in her foalin' stall. Earlier, we had called in Warren Briggs, the town vet, to see if he could find anythin' wrong with her, but in the end, he concluded that her water hadn't broke and that there was nothin to worry about, and to wait until dawn to see if anythin' had changed. Once again, I didn't think too much of it. Just like the doctor said, _"She's an old horse; foalin' isn't what it used to be for her so it's gonna take longer. There's nothin' to worry about, it will eventually pass."_ And like that, that was all there was to it. Granted that the younger stablehands includin' Shaun were still worried and pried with the good ole' doctor about the negative issues, in the end, they were all shut down and told to sit tight and wait. I let out a breath of exhaustion and kicked back the chair I was sittin' on. Glancin' over to the clock next to the piano in the saloon, I found out it was already past nine. After I grabbed my coat and paid the bartender, I ambled out of the saloon and started to head home.

Unlike the rest of the house workers that lived on the property, Clarise and I had our own cabin at the edge of town. Although we weren't denied a closer home over at the estate, bein' orphans, it was all we had to call our own. My folks died from the fever when I was fourteen. Clarise was only seven at the time, and with no food or money comin' in, the future didn't look too bright. Luckily for us though, my pa was old friends with Reginald Winsor; the town banker, patriarch of the Winsor family and Nathan's father. Not too long after he heard the news, he took us both in, thus the beginnin' of our new lives.

Growing up with their children, life wasn't bad. Although I didn't get much education like my sister, we both were treated as if were like kin. By the time we became old enough, we had decided to work for them, grateful for all that they've done for us. Unfortunately however, not long after we had made our choice, Nathan's parents were killed in a carriage accident, and ever since, Nathan has been in charge of the family affairs; leaving us now free of havin' to repay them. It's only been a year, and it feels like it's been decades since then. The snow crunched under my boots as I trudged up the wooden stairs leadin' to the cabin. When I reached the porch, I idly glanced over to the window, peekin' inside. It was dark, but I could still see the embers in fire place smolderin' as if it wasn't put out too long. Although I was a little surprised, I was relieved. I didn't think Clarise would be home, especially after last night.

Nevertheless, I suppose I should've been countin' my lucky stars she wasn't stayin' over at the estate. God knows I didn't want to hear Nathan's younger sister Abigail bitchin' in my ear. As I unlocked the door, I was about to head in until the top lock stopped the door mid-way. I cursed under my breath at the recognition, but I guess it was to be expected. Damn girl chain locked the door. Providentially however, I could always get in through the back.

As I quietly slipped into the backyard, I tip-toed my way towards the back door. Unlocked like I knew it would be, I slipped into the house without any trouble.

888

Once inside, I took off my coat and boots and placed them on a chair next to the door. When I reached the first room at the front of the hallway, I sneakily peeped inside. Clarise was already sound asleep in her bed, or so she _looked _like she was. Lyin' next to her was her dog Hein, snuggled safely inside her arms. Cautiously, I walked towards the bed they were in, stoppin' right beside their heads. Once again to my surprise, she was indeed asleep. Without thinkin', I stretched out my hand to caress her cheek, only to stop when I saw the red mark upon it. Almost immediately I withdrew my hand away from her and stepped back. I couldn't believe what I just saw. Suddenly, Hein began to stir; liftin' his head up, he saw me. He then started to growl threateningly. Not wanting for him to wake Clarise up, I quickly left the room and closed the door.

As soon as I heard the door shut, I moved over to the wall and pressed my back against it. Rememberin' the sight, I shook my head in balk. _'That's…not possible…,' _I thought to myself. _'I couldn't 'ave I hit her _that_ hard…right?' _I shut my eyes and used my hand to support my forehead. Recallin' what had happened two nights ago, I was headin' home after I had finished with the day's labor. Just as I was about to turn the corner headin' into the street, I see Clarise and two other boys with her, foolin' around. Granted when I say boys, I mean I've seen them around and knew that they were younger than me, and if it was just playful coquettin', I wouldn't thought about it too much. But like I said, just cause they're young don't mean that they were _too_ young not know how to straight up trifle! And it sure as _hell_ didn't look playful to me! Immediately I went over to where they were and demanded to know what they were doin'. After all the excuses were thrown, I dragged Clarise far away from them and over to where no one would be able to see us anymore. I don't even remember seein' Shaun there with them.

Soon after I got around to an alley, we started to argue. Words were said and I told her that she was forbidden from talkin' to those boys ever again. She rebuked it and demanded to tell me who had given me the right to command her. After a while of just swearin' and cursin' at each other, I could feel myself just gettin' madder and madder, right to the point where I couldn't take anymore and I just snapped! I didn't think I did it too hard…I couldn't' ave'…

For what seemed like the whole night, I sat there, just thinkin' about what I had done. Was I feelin' regretful? I wanted to say no, but I knew better. I've had always looked out for my sister and I know that if anythin' was good, it was that I taught her how to look out for herself and to **not **take no bad from any person. I know what Shaun told me was right. I know that she is not no promiscuous girl. Maybe I was too tired; too done in to actually see what was happenin' and my anger got the best of me. I cursed at myself for not realizin' it sooner. Just outside, the wind started to pick up, blusterin' up somethin' fierce as it beat down on the windows. Shaking my head, I got up and made sure that the wind wouldn't come burstin' inside. As soon as I was done, I locked up for the night and went to bed.

* * *

The next day, I woke up to see that Clarise and her dog had already gone. Assumin' that they went back to the estate for the day's work, I left it be and did the same. Goin' up the road headin' into town these past few days had been tiresome. Perhaps I wasn't gettin' enough sleep, but then again, I was probably just gettin' bored with myself havin' to go through the same damn thing each and every day. _'Somethin's gotta give no?'_ I asked myself. Just as I got to the main gates to the fields, I saw the doc, Nathan and Abigail Winsor talkin' amongst themselves next to the stables. They all looked real preoccupied with somethin'. Abigail then saw me comin' up the hill and frowned like a livid horny toad.

"Well I'll be damned, look who's decided to show up," she snickered as she eye-balled me. Nathan, however, silenced her once he saw me as well.

"And what in Sam Hill is goin' on here?" I asked them, pretendin' to be oblivious. But seein' that the ole' doctor was here early could only mean somethin' bad had happened to one of the animals. I shifted around restlessly as Nathan began to explain.

"It's Weeko Aaron, she's taken a turn for the worse," he said. His words puzzled me.

"Wait, what?" I asked, confused. That's when the doc spoke up. "I took a look at her this mornin' as I said I would come by to see if anythin' had changed. Although she's not in exact danger, there's a growin' possibility that she could lose the foal," he stated.

"But…that can't be. She's a breeder for God sake. I mean just last year she had a little trouble with her colt but she pulled through!" I objected.

"Which is exactly my point son; she didn't have time to rest in between breedin' seasons. And now she's too exhausted to push out the foal that's inside her now," he said. I couldn't believe what I was hearin'.

"How in tar-nation did you not know that Weeko was in foal Aaron? Isn't that what we pay you for? _To watch for the animal's health?!_" Abigail yelled to me.

"_Woman don't chu' start accusin' me!_" I yelled back, agitated.

"Abigail, Aaron stop!" scolded Nathan. He then turned to the doctor. "Dr. Briggs, if you would be so kind, would you mind staying and see if anything can be done?" he asked him, nearly pleadin'. "Of course sir, I'll do what I can," he said.

"And you Aaron, could you please assist Mr. Briggs for the time he's here?" he told me. Without thinkin' it through, I nodded my head in reply. And like that, I was roped in for an outcome I didn't expect.

888

In the end, I ended up stayin' the whole day with the ole' doc and dam; waitin' to see if somethin' would happen, but nothin' did. The ole' mare would stand up and walk for a few moments, then lay back down. On occasion, she would even kick up her forearms and legs to gather the snow that encircled round' her. It was depressin', for it looked like everywhere she went, she was tryin' to make some sort of bed for her unborn babe. She repeated this and kept repeatin it until the poor thing finally gave up. Me and the doc stood there watchin' over her until evenin' came about. As I stood outside the stables, I heard Clarise's voice call out my name. She was comin' up the road towards the stables. Although she looked at ease, I could still feel a hint of caginess as she approached me.

"How is she?" she asked me, tryin' to glance over my shoulder to see the ole' girl.

"I really can't say…she's been lyin' on the ground for some time now," I told her. She then walked over into her stall and knelt down beside her. She began to caress her head and belly gently with her hands, makin' sure the horse was still comfortable. "Don't worry old girl…it will all be over soon. Tonight or tomorrow morning, you'll get to see your foal, alive and kicking. It will all be ok," she whispered to her. Weeko grunted but then sighed as Clarise continued to pet her. "I heard about what had happened from Abby today. I just didn't think it would be this big a deal," she said, talkin' to me.

"I didn't think so either, but now look what's happened," I nodded my head over to the ole' doc, who fell asleep while lookin' over some documents Nathan had given him. "I'm afraid I have a feelin' I'ma be stayin' in for the night," Clarise then whipped her head round' to look up at me. "Would you like me to stay with you? They said that tonight was going to be awfully cold. I can be of use to you if you want," she then offered, now standin' up.

"I would prefer it if you didn't though. You should probably head back to the house; hopefully I'll come back in the mornin'," I told her as I got closer to her. Her brown hair shimmered in the lantern's light as I saw it. Not really carin', I reached out to part away some of the loose strands on her face. I then smirked as I thought about her bein' all upset with me. "_Heh_, and here I thought you would be all mad at me and not want to talk at all," I chuckled. As soon as I said that she pushed my hand away; then walked back towards the road.

"Honestly I'd rather not talk about that," she sighed. "I'll see you in the morning then, take care…,"

"Yea, you too," I murmured right after her. Down below, her dog Hein was sittin' on the dirt path leadin' into town, waitin' for her to go in together. Small as he was, I swear that dog was some kind of bodyguard, not that I should've been bothered by it I suppose.

"So~, that was your sister?" smiled the old doctor as he came up next to me. "Yep…that's her," I breathed.

"I can't believe that she's already grown. It feels like it was just yesterday that she stormed right into my office and demanded that I help her raise a nest full of baby mockin' birds she found abandoned in the old barn. Haah…time sure does fly doesn't it," the old man chuckled as he then went to go check on Weeko. I just stood there, still watchin' as Clarise's and Hein's figures faded into mere silhouettes. "Yea…it sure does…,"

888

Later on that night, seein' that Weeko still could not give birth, Nathan, the ole' doc and I began discussin' about what would become of Weeko and the foal if somethin' went awry. Her water still hadn't broke so it couldn't have been dystocia. The only conclusion that we could come up with was she was tired and that if she hadn't pushed the babe out by dawn, the doc would have to cut her open and take out the foal himself. That wouldn't have been much of a problem if Weeko's life was not at risk. The doc had warned us that she was an old horse and that the operation would simply be too much for her body to handle if he were to do it. Not really understandin' much, Nathan, in the end, just handed all of the responsibility to me and told me to make the call if somethin' were to happen. There wasn't much else to do after except to wait and see what would happen in the mornin'. And with that all said and done, we settled down for the night. We stayed close to Weeko's stall just in case of somethin'. The poor girl was completely exhausted; she could barely keep her eyes closed. I could've only imagined the pain she was goin' through. Out of pity for the damn thing, I sat down right beside her, hopin' at least that brought her some comfort.

Just as the night went on, the snow outside began to fall. I then thought back to the little beds of snow Weeko had made. Thinkin' about them more in depth, they almost looked like little harvested patches of snow. '_Hmph, harvesting snow…what a weird thing to say…,'_ I thought to myself. As it began to get colder, I enveloped myself in a blanket that I got from the shed next to us. The old doc took refuge in the stall beside us. Knowin' him he was probably sleepin' right on the hay. My mind then shifted back to Clarise; and to the doctor's comment about how much she really had grown. And he was right. She was indeed no longer the same small little girl she was before. She had now blossomed into a young woman. Granted that she was still only fifteen, she was essentially different from most of the girls in small town Columbia. She wasn't childish or whiny, naïve or vain. She was definitely very mature for her age, pretty tall too and just…overall different._ 'Well of course she's different. She's not just any girl, she's Clarise…and I trust her regardless of whatever happens,' _I chided myself. _'I should've had more patience, or at least more understandin'…,' _and like that, I knew I was wrong and I started to feel guilty for what I had done. Now I had to make things ri_g_ht again, but how? A simple apology wouldn't be enough this time. Do I buy her somethin' then? _Ha_, right, with what money. Then, it hit me. In just two weeks from now, it would be her birthday. By then, I would have somethin' for her. So for the time bein', I just wait…right? With all the hard thinkin' I was doin', I eventually tuckered myself out. I don't remember what time I fell asleep.

* * *

I almost wish I had chosen a better place to sleep last night, however, due to what was goin' on, I'd say that the spot I chose couldn't been better. For when I awoke from sleepin', I awoke just in time to see Weeko's water break and the white placenta comin' out of her. The dam was squealin' like it was the most painful thing in the whole world.

"Oh shit!" I cursed as I scrambled to my feet. "Doc! _Doc!_" I hollered for the doctor, but I got no response except for his snorin'. Nervous, I couldn't think of anythin' else but to throw an ole' horse shoe at em' from the other side. As I expected, I hit him for he awoke groanin' from the blow.

"_Awww_…Aaron what the davvy-?"

"Doc, it's Weeko she's goin' into labor but I think she's in serious pain!" I yelled.

"Labor?! Oh God!" he then exclaimed. Frantic, I knelt down behind the ole' mare; carefully placing myself so that I wouldn't frighten her. I didn't know what else to do except massage her and try to comfort her. "C'mon girl, it's alright!" I said as I patted her. I then looked back to where I saw the placenta. As clear as day, two legs had emerged from her. The doc then walked in.

"Do we try and help pull out the foal doc?" I asked him. He shook his head in reply. "No, that would only hurt the foal if we do it now. However, if she doesn't push her out soon, the only choice that's left is the cesarean section," he said.

"But didn't you just say that, that would_ kill_ Weeko if you were to do it?" I objected.

"Yes, however if you want the foal it may be our only choice. It is after all your call," he then said.

"My call?! Well obviously I want you to save both!" I shouted.

"Boy you're gonna have to start thinkin' reasonable! As much as I want to save them both, I can only do so much! Now I only have a small window of time to do the surgery so what will it be?" he finally stated. I was never good with decisions, but that was askin' me for too much. I wanted to save the foal but at the same time I didn't want to leave Weeko to die! It was all just too much.

"Aaron, I need a decision from you now! What is it?!" the doc pressured. I clenched my fists and took in a deep breath. "Alright exactly how much time is left before that window you talkin' about closes?" I asked him. He quickly took out his pocket watch and read the time. "Exactly fifteen minutes from now but I have to have time to put in her under anesthesia," he said. "But that's the time frame the placenta gets out!"

"I know but if she is in this much pain, somethin' is definitely wrong and we have to cut that time short," he said. I looked back at Weeko then back at the foal. Not takin' too much time, I made a decision. "Well then, what am I riskin' if I help take out the foal myself?"

"You risk dislocatin' its legs," he told me.

"Is that so? Well I guess that's a risk I'ma have to take," I said as I stood up and ran over to the table where the doc had all the medical equipment. "You really want to go through with this Aaron?" I heard the doc say to me. I took out a pair of rubber gloves, put them on and soaked them in a bowl of soapy water. "What other choice do I have? I don't want Weeko to die," I said right back. I then ran back and positioned myself to where I could see placenta and legs in full view. Lightly but firmly, I grabbed onto the foal's legs and started to pull. Weeko grunted and tried to move about but didn't get very far. The doc had walked over to where her head was and knelt down, lookin' over the scene from the opposite angle.

"C'mon girl, push! You can do it, push!" I cheered her on. And almost as if the ole' dam heard me, she did just that. Not long after, I could see the head of the foal pokin' out. "Alright, alright that's it, at 'a girl! That's it, keep pushin'!" I continued, and she did. But as the legs started to come out, I found out that it was gettin' harder and harder to pull out the rest. Somethin' was indeed wrong but I couldn't find the umbilical cord nowhere.

"Doc I can't see the umbilical cord anywhere!" I told him. The doc's face looked as if it had breathed a sigh of relief. "Well then obviously it ain't wrapped around anywhere important," he sighed. The foal's head then began to move around a bit, which was also a good sign. "The foal's alive too!" I smiled. I continued to pull for what seemed like forever until the foal's body was out and in full view. The rest of the sac then broke and all the blood and feces came comin' out. But even with all of that, it was foal that had my attention the most. Underneath the flap of white placenta, the babe was movin' and breathin' just fine. The umbilical cord was still attached and still pumpin' in blood to it. I swear I could almost cry. "Doc, doc it's really alive! Doc, look!" I beamed joyfully. "Doc-!" but the joy stopped as soon as I looked at the doctor. He was leanin' over Weeko, putting his hand underneath her jaw. Her body lay completely still, almost as if she was…

"Doc…," I uttered. He merely shook his head and glanced at me. "I'm sorry Aaron…," he apologized. I felt my shoulders fall; shakin' my head in straight denial.

"But…she was just doin' fine. Up until a few moments ago…," I said, still starin' at her. It didn't make any sense…I couldn't believe it; I just couldn't wrap my head around it at all. "But you said…that if we had cutted her open…she would've died," I mouthed. The doc then got up and began to walk towards the table. "I did, but that didn't mean she couldn't ave' died from anythin' else," he spoke. I continued to shake my head. "Don't blame yourself Aaron, she was an old horse. It was probably bound to happen either way it went," the doc assured me. I then let out a small chuckle. "So she was most likely to die either way it went, no matter what I decided," I realized. The foal, which had stay close to its mother then made its way closer to my lap. It rested its head over my knees as if it was tryin' to look for a way out. I looked down at it and put hand to its head. It's eye starin' out into some direction. I could feel my own eyes start to tear up as I began to caress its head. Follwin' what my sister did last night for Weeko, I began to whisper to the foal. "It's ok…it's gonna be alright you'll see. Nothin's gonna hurt you now…," I murmured. Warm tears started to fall down my face and onto the foal's head as I continued to pet it. The doc then began to call out the date and time of birth, along with the date and time of death; 8:45 A.M, November 1st , 1877. But for that moment, time itself ultimately seemed to stay at a standstill.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since then. In the doctor's report, it was stated that Weeko had died from overexertion. Not long after the official autopsy, we buried her on top of her favorite hill overlookin' the town. As for the foal, which turned out to be a filly, one of the other dams decided to take care of her. For the time bein' it would stay with that dam until it grew older. And sensin' that I had originally taken care of it durin' its birth, Nathan gave it to me to watch over. And I stood there, watchin' over the fields as I chuckled at the irony. It wasn't like I didn't want the filly, but just what in hell would I do with it? I didn't need a horse or nothin', so what was the use? As I flustered over the idea, I failed to realize that the snow had begun to fall once more. Lookin' down at myself, I saw that a small patch of snow had been formin' at the tip of my boot. I then thought back to Weeko's little beds of snow, which also led me back to Clarise's apology. Then it hit me. I knew now what I was gonna do with that filly.

888

Later on that same day, I called out for Clarise to meet me under the orchid tree just outside the manor. Tied to a loose rope, the dark brown filly stood awkwardly on its legs next to me. It then began to lean on me after it grew tired of standin'. Clarise then came along and stopped right in front of us. She looked the filly then at me, curious and confused.

"Aaron what, what is this?" she posed. Not wantin' to say anythin' I looked away and pushed the rope towards her, motionin' for her to take it.

"Just take the damn horse…,"

* * *

That same night, some few thousand miles away, Xerxes Break lay on top of the roof of the Rainsworth Manor; gazing at the night sky. As he lay there, he felt a strange sense of nostalgia come over him. Such an odd sentiment; he didn't know why he felt that way, though he did not give it too much thought in the end. He then reflected back to the journal entry he had just written, the one regarding his standing on _love_. He thought about how much else he had to say on the matter, but simply could not find the words to properly elucidate on paper. Realizing that perhaps it was a lost cause, he gave up pondering over it and continued to look at the sky. 'Such handsome stars we have this evening,' he praised. 'I wonder if…anyone else can see them too…,' he then questioned. God only knows how long he stayed there.

* * *

**{A/N}: Hello everyone its-a me! Finally after so many months I appear I know, I know I'm late and I'm super SUPER sorry the wait you guys. With college being somewhat of a bitch it's been hard keeping up with everything. Not to mention all the writer's block and other weird crap that has gone on this year…it really has been hard. But I'm ok now and just trying to get by:) Hopefully I will be able to update by mid-December or early January. I've been dying to write this one scene with Break and Clarise since FOREVER! But yea, oh and also I will be continuing to make changes to other chapters. Why am I doing this you ask, well it's mostly because of the perfectionist inside me won't stop bitchin' and I can't help but give in to its demands. T-T But it is also to help with the flow of the story a lot more so please bear with me on this *bows head* I also like to thank Rose, Clamche, Redd Jessabelle and Avalon for your wonderful reviews! I promise I will try my best to keep up the good work! ^^**


End file.
